


Я не знаю...

by Neitrino



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mysticism, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: - Я уже пришел. Все началось с вас, мой любимый доктор. Вы – точка отсчета. Вы – мой создатель. И все началось именно здесь… - его палец недвусмысленно касается моего виска, - именно здесь… вы – это начало меня… - его руки ласково скользят по моим вискам, отводят волосы…и я так сильно хочу умереть.





	Я не знаю...

...Он сбежал.

Исчез.

Жутчайшее deja vu… и вопрос « _что делать_ »? Ответов нет. 

Следующий час своей жизни после этой новости я не помню. Впрочем, этого и следовало ожидать. 

Как я глуп.

Как я слаб. 

Я должен был выстрелить. 

Я…

Что же мне теперь делать, Йохан? Какое испытание твой гениальный разум маньяка придумает на этот раз?

Из глубин памяти, заполненных ужасом, меня грубо выдернул в реальность голос инспектора. Впрочем, не столько сам его голос, сколько рука, до боли вцепившаяся в мой локоть.

— Доктор? Вы слышите меня? — ещё и потряс.

— Слышу, инспектор, — я устало потёр глаза. После операции так сильно хотелось спать, а теперь адреналин выжег это желание, как мне кажется, очень надолго.

— У вас просто взгляд был, — он замолчал, подбирая подходящее слово, — жуткий. И вы ни на что не реагировали.

Я огляделся. Больничный коридор. Рядом дверь в оперблок. Кто вообще инспектора сюда пустил? Если бы он умел ждать — у меня было бы ещё полчаса спокойной жизни, а так…

Впрочем, даже лучше.

\- А как же Анна и Дитрих, они?..

— Доктор Тенма, все меры приняты, вам нечего опасаться… — при этих словах мне хочется сползти на пол и громко расхохотаться, о, Господи!

— Когда? 

— Что «когда»? 

— Когда вы заметили, что он сбежал? Да зная его... он мог сымитировать кому!

— Доктор, при всём моём уважении к вам, даже я знаю, что сымитировать кому невозможно. 

— Да, конечно, невозможно… это невозможно. Так когда?

— Предположительно сегодня ночью.

— Какие конкретно меры приняты?

— Анна и Дитрих под постоянным наблюдением. Но я думаю, это лишнее — он преследует какую-то другую цель… в той записке…

— О какой записке речь?

Инспектор глянул на меня как на сумасшедшего, впрочем, я так, скорее всего, и выглядел.

— Я вам уже говорил…

— Повторите, я был… немного не в себе.

Инспектор вздохнул и шагнул к окну, тем самым заслонив так раздражающий меня свет, я невольно почувствовал к нему признательность.

— Цитирую дословно: «Я иду туда, где всё началось». Предоставлю вам охрану, Кендзо Тенма.

— Нет, я отказываюсь.

Инспектор оглянулся через плечо.

— Это звучит довольно твёрдо и решительно, но в связи с данной ситуацией я бы вам посоветовал не пренебрегать…

— … отказываюсь, инспектор. Вы прекрасно знаете, что если Йохан захочет меня убить — он это сделает. И не имеет значения, сколько людей будет стоять у него на пути. В этом случае я хочу умереть и знать, что за мной не отправились люди, охранявшие меня. 

— Вы слишком благородны. 

— Это не благородство, а холодная реальность и трезвый расчёт. Лучше увеличьте охрану Анне. 

— В этом нет нужды.

— В таком случае хорошо. До встречи, инспектор.

— Вы говорите таким тоном, словно уверены, что она не состоится.

— Она состоится, — я мягко улыбнулся, — обязательно.

«Только я буду на прозекторском столе» — мысленно закончил эту фразу. «Прощайте, инспектор».

А перед тем, как я туда попаду, - я вновь переживу весь ужас, он им поделится.

« _Монстр, у которого не было своего имени_ ».

***

Я сразу понял, что он здесь.

За пару секунд до того, как щёлкнул включателем, и свет не зажегся.

Это ощущалось… Как включённый телевизор, с выкрученным на ноль звуком. Невнятным шипением, которое улавливается только кожей. 

Тишина.

Но ты знаешь, что ты не один. 

Он. 

Здесь.

— Здравствуй, Йохан.

— Здравствуйте, мой любимый доктор, — его не видно, но он где-то рядом, совсем-совсем близко. — Я скучал. Мне было так одиноко. Только вы посещали меня. И знаете… — в его голосе… счастье? — Я всё слышал. О том, что я никогда не выйду из комы и прочее. Но меня это мало интересовало. Всё, что мне нужно — это вы. И вы были рядом. Вы знали, что я однажды смогу проснуться, и не делали никаких попыток убить меня, почему? Я так этого желал. У меня было много времени, я даже просмотрел свою медкарту. Вы по-прежнему мой лечащий врач.

— Скольких ты убил с того времени, как сбежал?

— Вы уверены, что хотите знать ответ на этот вопрос? Разумеется, вам я отвечу, хоть и не имею глупой привычки считать… доктор, неужели? — он рассмеялся. — Неужели вы подумали, что я вас убью? Это же невозможно. Я не могу убить вас! И я уже говорил это вам и неоднократно.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— У меня нет никаких определённых целей, доктор. Просто хочу побыть с вами. До тех пор, пока мне не придется уйти.

— Куда? «Туда, где всё началось?»

Тишина. Лёгкое движение, и меня мягко и осторожно обнимают его руки, скользят по плечам, зарываются в волосы, и он горячо шепчет мне на ухо.

— Я уже пришёл. Всё началось с вас, мой любимый доктор. Вы – точка отсчёта. Вы — мой создатель. И всё началось именно здесь… — его палец недвусмысленно касается моего виска. — Именно здесь… Вы — это начало меня… — его руки ласково скользят по моим вискам, отводят волосы… и я так сильно хочу умереть.

***

Море.

Я вот уже вторую неделю вижу его из окна. Оно нереально прекрасно. Оно — то, что не дает мне сойти с ума. Я сейчас на берегу, и влажный шелест волн действует усыпляюще. Может, следует наконец-то нормально поспать? Опускаюсь на колени, прямо на песок, и вытягиваю руку, волна ласково лижет мои пальцы.

Хорошо. Спокойно. Я думаю о том, что море сможет простить меня. Оно ведь вечно. Бесконечно мудрое и такое же равнодушное. Оно меня поймёт. 

— Доктор? — я уже не вздрагиваю от звука его голоса. Привык. Краем глаза улавливаю движение, он опустился рядом со мной.

— Вам нравится здесь? 

— Да, очень, — я не лгу, ни в коем случае. Это место, действительно, словно ожившая мечта. Равнодушная страна, в которой не знают ни немецкого, ни японского. Мягкий климат, правда, ещё немного прохладно, но не более. И ведь ещё только начало весны. А в Германии сейчас снег…

… не думать.

— Вы грустите, — в его голосе такая неподдельная печаль, словно это его и правда расстраивает. — Хотите вернуться?

Осуждающе гляжу на него.

— А разве у меня есть выбор? 

— Разумеется, есть. Я же не держу вас, — он качает головой. — Вы скованы только своей моралью и благородством. Они — ваши цепи.

— Меня устраивает твоё условие, и всё остальное не имеет значения…

Он касается лбом моего плеча и тихо выдыхает:

— «До тех пор, пока вы со мной — я никого не убью»…

***

— Доктор?

— М-м-м? — я отвлекаюсь от изучения последних ингибиторов протеазы и внимательно смотрю на него.

— Я вас отвлёк, простите.

— Что? Что-то случилось?

Он виновато наклоняет голову, и, подойдя к моему креслу, опускается на колени.

— Моя рука… — он задумчиво сжимает и разжимает пальцы, а я, как заворожённый, слежу за его движениями. — Я не уверен, впрочем … она стала двигаться хуже, хотя, возможно, я просто это не успел заметить. 

Беру его руку, как в рукопожатии, и приказываю:

— Сожми.

— Как сильно?

— Желательно тот максимум, при котором ты не сломаешь мне кости, — тихо отвечаю я, и, глядя на эту хрупкую руку, вообще не верю в то, что она способна что-либо переломать.

Просто проверка мышечной силы, вполне ожидаемое осложнение после комы. Странно, что он не спросил об этом раньше. Хотя, скорее всего, действительно не заметил. Всё в пределах нормы.

— А сильнее? — давление возрастает, но не на много. — Это максимум? 

Он кивает.

— Это, — мне приходится правильно подбирать слова, — тот максимум, при котором ты бы мог сломать мне кость?

— Да, доктор, — мягкий голос и совершенно невинный взгляд из-под чёлки, — но ничего не происходит.

— Дай другую! — беру правую руку, теперь его руки перекрещены, двойное рукопожатие… да. — Сожми, — сила одинакова, — сильнее, — да, вот оно, мне не показалось. — Ещё сильнее, — в моей правой руке хрустнули суставы, и Йохан резко отдернулся.

— Я не хочу делать вам больно.

— Всё в порядке, — мышечная сила в левой руке на четыре балла, не сильно страшно, но… — такое только с рукой? Больше ничего?

— Больше ничего.

— Я могу тебя осмотреть?

— Конечно, доктор, вы можете сделать со мной всё, что пожелаете.

Формулировка ответа слегка царапнула сознание, но не более. Интересно. Это просто осложнение комы или нечто большее? Возможно ли… что я ошибся? И допустил промах в последней операции? А если так, то к чему этот промах может привести? Выстрел был в правый висок — мышечная слабость в левой руке… это может быть связанно, а может не значить ровным счётом ничего.

— Вы думаете, что где-то ошиблись? Да, мой любимый доктор? — На мой удивлённый взгляд он улыбнулся и положил голову мне на колени. — Что вы хотите?

— О чём ты? — я, в полнейшем непонимании, провожу рукой по его волосам. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Есть ли то, чего вы желаете? И если так, то что это?

— Зачем ты хочешь это знать?

— Чтоб понять в моих ли силах и возможностях дать это вам.

— Не в силах, — вздох, — мне нужна практика, операции и пациенты. Но ты не можешь мне этого дать, Йохан. Чтобы работать врачом здесь, мне нужно будет подтвердить диплом, а так рано или поздно инспектор выйдет на нас. А мне бы этого очень не хотелось.

— Всего лишь? — казалось, я его развеселил и позабавил. — Ох, милый доктор, неужели вы до сих пор не знаете, что всё в этом мире решается с помощью денег? 

— И сколько же стоит диплом нейрохирурга?

— Стоит ли вам об этом беспокоиться? — он вновь улыбается. — Быть секретарём у миллиардера… это, знаете ли, весьма удобно. Для определённых целей.

Ну вот, теперь хоть немного прояснилось откуда у него столько денег. Правда, открытым остается вопрос как он смог их обналичить? Зато это объясняет двухэтажный коттедж у моря, с частным пляжем, и, как я полагаю, выкупленной территорией парка рядом. Он богат, красив, молод… Что же ещё ему нужно для счастья? Или хотя бы для спокойствия?

— Вы, — он скользит рукой по моему бедру и вцепляется в ремень джинсов, поднимает голову и долго смотрит в глаза. — Вы сейчас думаете, о том, что же мне нужно для счастья?

Почему-то не могу говорить, выходит только кивнуть.

В его голосе вся печаль мира.

— Монстрам не положено счастье. Они убивают его сами, как только находят.

***

Мы спим вместе.

Просто спим. И я не знаю, кто кого охраняет. Он меня от побега? Или я его от убийства?

Это компромисс. 

Первые несколько дней после приезда сюда были адом, ну или чем-то не отличимым от него. Мы не могли заснуть. Сначала мне казалось, что только я не сплю всю ночь, забываясь на краткие мгновения. 

Я думал, «…усну, и завтра в мирном итальянском городке станет на несколько трупов больше…» — и это сводило с ума. 

До тех пор, пока я не вышел ночью из комнаты. Я не знаю, чего я хотел. Прийти к нему и проверить, действительно ли он спит? Возможно. 

Но этого не потребовалось. Он сидел у моей двери. 

Как собака, брошенная хозяином — мне так подумалось в тот момент.

К нему это сравнение совершенно не приемлемо, так как он — скорее гепард на поводке… а поводок — я, и мне интересно, сколько ещё он захочет носить это украшение, прежде чем порвать его клыками на части?

Несколько долгих мгновений мы смотрели друг на друга.

А затем я вернулся обратно в комнату.

Оставив открытой дверь.

Он вошёл совершенно неслышно. Кровать слегка прогнулась под его весом. Если бы я протянул руку, то мог бы коснуться его. 

Я закрыл глаза. Веки жгло, наверное, всё-таки сказывалась бессонница. И просто чувствовал как медленно, по капле, из души уходит это вечное напряжённое ожидание. Можно ничего не бояться. Слушая его тихое, ровное дыхание, я знал — теперь он рядом и, если что, — я успею проснуться. Нет, я верил ему. Верил, что он никого не убьет, но ведь…

…это же Йохан.

***

— Ну что вы, милый доктор, жизнь прекрасна, рефлексы условны, а истина относительна, — и Йохан взял у проходящего официанта ещё один бокал шампанского.

Я, наверное, довольно хмуро на него глянул, так, что он заулыбался.

— Я бы не советовал вам злоупотреблять спиртным, если не хотите обратно в кому и под капельницы.

Теперь Йохан смеялся.

— Доктор, я вас люблю, но… вы такой зануда, — он обвёл взглядом зал. Приём действительно был шикарен, и всё такое. Меня уговорили выбраться в «свет». Мотивируя это тем, что: «нам нужна хорошая репутация, если мы останемся здесь надолго, а мы… останемся здесь надолго».

Я не любил светские рауты и такие вечера, а мой вечный пациент был как рыба в воде. Хотя мне кажется, что среди маргиналов у южного порта, он тоже был бы «свой». Его гениальный ум моментально высчитывал самую удобную и простую линию поведения. И ему всегда и все доверяли, даже я. Даже зная, кто он. Я всё равно ему верил.

— Так о чём мы говорили?

— Признаться, я не помню… — я не выдержал и забрал у него из рук шампанское, которое он едва-едва пригубил. — Кажется, что-то о смысле жизни? — подчеркнув голосом последнее слово, я поставил шампанское на стол.

— Если в жизни нет удовольствия, то должен быть хоть какой-нибудь смысл. Вы только что отобрали одну из составляющих удовольствия, разумеется, теперь мне придется довольствоваться смыслом.

— Беллетристика, — огрызнулся я.

— Конечно, — тут же согласился он.

К нам подошла хозяйка вечера. Довольно красивая женщина, лет тридцати. Холодная, гордая, своенравная, но не лишённая некоего благородства. 

— Джентльмены, спешу ещё раз выразить вам благодарность, что вы решили посетить меня. Многие уже, право слово, и не надеялись узнать, как же выглядят наши таинственные соседи.

— Ну что вы, — Йохан грациозно поклонился и лёгким поцелуем коснулся её руки, — мы совершенно не таинственны. Простые смертные, — тон голоса меняется совершенно незаметно, — как и все здесь… 

Мысленно простонав его имя, отчаянно сражаюсь с желанием уволочь его отсюда и, заперев в доме, охранять.

Нить разговора ускользает от меня, я просто стою и смотрю на них.

— Доктор? — я вздрагиваю и словно просыпаюсь. — С вами всё хорошо? — его прохладная ладонь касается моего лба, я резко отстраняюсь.

— Всё замечательно, просто устал немного на работе.

— Доктор так много работает? — леди почему-то задаёт этот вопрос Йохану.

— Работа доставляет ему удовольствие, — печально произносит он, — и, как мне кажется, гораздо большее, нежели общение со мной.

Женщина смеётся. 

— Йохан, вы несправедливы, или просто ревнуете.

— Да, — он кивает, соглашаясь с её словами и, глядя мне прямо в глаза, заканчивает фразу, — я просто ревную.

***

— Нас считают любовниками.

— И что? — я устало скидываю пиджак и распускаю узел галстука. — Или это претит твоей морали?

— Моей морали ничто не претит, мой любимый доктор, как будто вы этого не знали. Я просто подумал, что если это претит вашей…

— …то что? 

— Ничего.

— Просто мы живём вместе, вместе гуляем по городу, вместе совершаем покупки, ты заезжаешь за мной на работу, мы даже спим вместе. Если б мы хотя бы принадлежали к одной расе, то можно было бы сказать, что мы братья. А так… Вот скажи, какой из этого следует вывод?

— Совершенно логичный, но неверный. Просто я подумал… вам, что, совершенно никто не нужен?

— Совершенно. К тому же я всегда выше всего ценил именно моральное удовольствие, нежели физическое, если ты об этом.

— Да, доктор, не хотите ли чаю?

***

— Что читаешь? — обычный вопрос, Йохан практически всегда что-то читает, если не работает за компьютером. Меня увлекает его выбор книг — совершенно никакой логики.

Он отрывается от книги, пару мгновений глядит на меня и цитирует: 

— _«И Бог шагнул в пустоту. И Он поглядел вокруг и сказал — Я одинок. Сотворю себе мир»_. Доктор, — Йохан отложил закрытую книгу и подошёл ко мне, — у меня для вас плохая новость.

— Насколько плохая?

— Очень, — я отвернулся к окну и принялся смотреть на дождь за окном. 

Если я всё правильно понял…

— Люди в этом городе скоро начнут умирать. 

Резко обернувшись, смотрю на него. Его глаза практически чёрные, светлой радужки совершенно не видно из-за расширившихся зрачков. 

— В город пришёл Зверь.

Теперь он молча смотрел на струи дождя, плавно стекавшие по стеклу, а я пытался сообразить, что же это значит.

— Сейчас он совсем близко. Я… чую его. Ощущаю, — он задумчиво постучал пальцем по стеклу, — это крайне интересное чувство. Думается мне, что именно это испытывают два волка, перед сражением за территорию. Очень древнее чувство, оно словно бы рождается из позвоночника, из центров более древних, нежели мозг. И заставляет жаждать схватки и крови. Никого не убью, мой любимый доктор, я буду вынужден это сделать только в том случае, если смерть будет угрожать вам…

— Нет.

— Почему? — он спокойно глядит мне в глаза, в них непонимание, и зрачки по-прежнему расширены. Страх, вина или возбуждение? Но он никогда ничего не боится и не может испытывать чувство вины, оно у него какое-то извращённое, значит только возбуждение.

— Вы же не любите смерть? Тогда почему вы не разрешите мне защитить вас? — его пальцы впиваются в мои плечи, он настолько… рядом, что от этого делается жутко. — Я так хочу убить его… убить Зверя, — он с силой прижимается лбом к моему плечу, — он тоже слышит меня и зовёт. Моя жизнь — это убийство. Вы ведь хотите спасать людские жизни? Тогда позвольте мне убить одного единственного человека и тогда многие будут наслаждаться этой непозволительной роскошью… жизнью… но нет, — он отрицательно качает головой и я чувствую, как его ресницы задевают мою кожу на шее. — …Мой доктор… мой доктор не даст мне этого… что значит моя жизнь? — я обнимаю его, чувствуя, как тело под одеждой пылает нешуточным жаром. — Моя жизнь — вечная ночь... что такое жизнь, как не безумие?

— Йохан… — мне страшно за него. — У тебя лихорадка, Йохан…

— Вы зря мне не верите, Кендзо… ты мне не веришь.

***

Резко, рывком просыпаюсь. И пытаюсь понять, что же потревожило мой сон. Нашариваю рукой смарт и, ужаснувшись четырём утра, понимаю что произошло.

Йохан исчез.

Смотрю на его сторону кровати и касаюсь её рукой. Простынь холодная — значит давно ушёл. Гораздо интересней вопрос — куда и, как следствие, зачем?

В доме его нет — царит просто неимоверная тишина…

Надеваю халат и спускаюсь вниз, выхожу на веранду.

— Романтично, — это именно то, что хочется сказать, остальные слова как-то не спешат. Йохан, весь в крови, благо света луны более чем достаточно, чтоб увидеть это, спокойно пьёт кофе. И в ночном воздухе до боли пронзительно пахнет железом.

— Кто?

— О чём вы, доктор?

— Кто убит?

— Собака, — ответил он, глядя на море. — Я убил собаку. Она лаяла, — сказал он таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло, — она лаяла, и вы могли проснуться. Я убил её, чтобы этого не случилось. Но вы всё равно проснулись. Простите, что потревожил ваш сон, я, правда … всего лишь не хотел, чтоб вы проснулись…

Никаких мыслей.

— Кофе? — спрашиваю я и так очевидную вещь, кивком головы указывая на его чашку. Йохан кивает.

— Тебе нельзя кофе, — я беру кружку и залпом выпиваю его. У меня дрожат руки. И губы, наверное.

— Это честно была всего лишь собака? — у него на правой скуле несколько пятен крови, слегка смазанных… да он весь в крови!

— Правда, — спокойно отвечает он, — вся кровь на мне — её.

И лишь отставив чашку понимаю, что рука у меня в чём-то липком… ну конечно, он же пил кофе и держался за чашку… с отвращением смотрю на тёмно-багровые разводы на своей ладони.

— Вы странно реагируете, доктор. Разве врачу не должно быть всё равно при виде крови?

— Смотря, при каких условиях, — внимательно гляжу на него. Он смотрит на море и почему-то слишком серьёзен, — но сейчас, на данный момент, мне мерзко, если ты, конечно, хотел услышать, что же именно я чувствую.

— Доктор, ответьте, правильно ли убить живое? Пример: я и зверь.

— Нет, не правильно, живое нельзя убивать.

— Вы уверены в своём ответе?

— Да.

— Абсолютно?

— Абсолютно.

— Тогда немного другой вопрос: правильно ли убить одну жизнь ради другой? Пример: бешеный зверь нападает на хрупкого, смертного и такого беззащитного ребёнка… правильно ли убить зверя? Ответ более чем логичен. Разумеется «Да»! правильно ли это — отобрать жизнь у собаки? Не милосерднее ли ей позволить убить ребёнка и накормить своих голодных щенков…

— …щенков?

— Да, их я тоже убил, — он замолкает и смотрит в упор на меня, — не милосерднее ли убить мать ребёнка, от которой он сбежал. Ночью. Неизвестно куда? Почему наша мораль столь ограниченна? И косна?

— Йохан… — я в ужасе представил всё, что он только что рассказал, и это сложилось в вполне чёткую и предельно ясную картину! — Йохан, что с ребенком?

— Правильно ли позволить ребёнку увидеть, как кто-то разрывает на части собаку?

— Прекрати! — от крика на секунду заложило уши. — Прекрати…

— Что именно, мой милый доктор?

— Что с ребёнком?

Он неопределённо пожимает плечами: — Плачет, скорее всего.

— Где он? — борюсь с диким и иррациональным желанием надавать ему пощёчин, а ещё лучше избить. — Где он, Йохан?

— У наших соседей, к ним было ближе, и, как я уже говорил, я не хотел, что бы вы проснулись.

***

Он спал.

Ну, по крайней мере я так думал.

Тихое и ровное дыхание успокаивало…

Идиллия.

В четыре часа утра… или ночи. Смотря откуда отсчитывать. Впрочем, без разницы.

Он всегда спит так, что хоть препарируй — очень странная особенность для убийцы. Разве они не должны просыпаться от малейшего шороха или дыхания жертвы и всё такое?

Тускло отсвечивает пистолет, приставленный к его виску. Третьего выстрела в голову он не переживёт, и не нужно быть врачом-нейрохирургом, чтобы понять это.

Я хочу убить его.

Свет очень красиво высвечивал его волосы и профиль. Он вообще… красивый. Раньше меня эта мысль почему-то не посещала. То есть посещала, но как-то не фиксировалась сознанием. Просто я привык, что зло — уродливо. А как можно считать злом человека с обликом ангела?

Но ведь… Люцифер тоже был… прекрасен?

Где граница между гением и безумцем?

Сколько же это будет длиться?

Когда его пальцы легко касаются моей шеи, я вздрагиваю так, что чуть не нажимаю курок.

— Доктор, — его ладонь пробегает по моему лицу, отводя назад волосы, скрывающие глаза.

— У вас в одиннадцать операция, а вы не спите, завтра будете совершенно разбиты.

Резко отдёргиваюсь от него, наверно, поцарапав его оружием.

Кладу кольт рядом, точнее, швыряю его на полку, и мне плевать, даже если он случайно выстрелит.

— Вы не можете убить меня, и поэтому, я прошу вас, даже не задумывайтесь о самоубийстве.

— Почему?

— Потому что тогда я уничтожу всех, кто когда-либо был с вами знаком. От медсестёр на вашей прошлой работе, до школьных приятелей. Всех, кто когда-либо получал частичку вашего внимания. Если вы умрёте — вас буду помнить только я.

— Глупо. Или ты это к тому, что «человек жив — пока его помнят»?

— Возможно. Но как это было бы замечательно, навсегда остаться вместе. К сожалению, этого не случится.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому, что так не бывает, мой любимый доктор. Кто-то обязательно умирает раньше.

Несколько мгновений ничто не нарушает тишину.

— Почему вы не спите?

— Я не могу спать, — упав на спину, закрываю ладонью глаза. Йохан вцепляется в мою руку и отводит её. Он совсем близко… настолько, что я вижу набухающую кровью царапину у него на щеке.

— Вы хотите уснуть? Тогда… — его ладонь ложится мне на лоб. — Вы слышите только мой голос, только я говорю вам правду… вы уснете, когда я досчитаю до единицы… пять… четыре… три…

***

— Я больше не хочу быть в больнице.

— Я тоже больше не хочу, чтоб ты был в больнице. Потому что очень переживаю, чтоб ты чего-нибудь не совершил.

— У меня уже нет лихорадки. Почему вы так испугались?

— Я решил, что тот теологический монолог порожден острым галлюцинозом, и вызван сильной лихорадкой. И я тебя отпущу из больницы только тогда, когда буду уверен, что ты абсолютно здоров, — подумав, я исправил себя, — я имею в виду физическое здоровье, ибо с моей точки зрения твоя психика безнадёжно больна.

— Совершенно?

— Совершенно.

Йохан сидел на подоконнике распахнутого окна, а я в это время увлечённо листал его историю болезни, пытаясь заметить хоть малейшие изменения в динамике.

— Здесь очень забавные медсёстры, — я отвлекся от чтения и перевёл взгляд на него, — они расстроены тем, что такой привлекательный доктор «не свободен».

— Как тонко подмечено.

— А одна из них мне сказала, что я красив и что мне очень повезло с доктором, что он именно «тот человек, который мне нужен, правильный, хороший мужчина»… а ещё она считает, что «я ветреный» и поэтому «могу разбить вам сердце»… это так мило. Говорит, что вы не из тех людей, кто прощает измены. Это было сказано так искренне, что мне стало интересно. Вы правда не прощаете измен?

— Правда, — я закрыл историю болезни и уже собрался уйти, чтобы избежать этого царапающего старые раны разговора.

— Почему, доктор Тенма?

— Просто потому, что не могу. Вот и всё. Йохан, это сложно, и я бы не хотел говорить на эту тему, тем более с тобой. Мне уже пора, через два часа я приду к тебе.

— Я могу узнать, что вы чувствуете ко мне?

Я замер, взявшись за ручку двери. Он умел задавать самые неподходящие вопросы в самое неподходящее время.

— Возможно, это чувство — ненависть, но я никогда и никого не ненавидел, поэтому не уверен, что это именно оно.

— Я счастлив, — мне пришлось оглянуться, он действительно улыбался и эта радость в голосе мне не послышалась.

— Почему?

— Ненависть — самое яркое чувство после любви, доктор. И оно намного вернее и искреннее любви, ведь любовь проходит, а ненависть с годами становится всё ярче и красочней. Она становится подобна драгоценному камню, а каждый прожитый день лишь добавляет новую грань. Человек не может только одного: перестать ненавидеть. Чаще бывает даже так, что твой объект ненависти мёртв, а ты всё равно испытываешь это сжигающее чувство. Оно вечно и намного прекраснее любви, поэтому … Ненавидьте меня, мой любимый доктор.

***

— Почему ты так уверен, что я не смогу убить тебя? — очень важный вопрос, особенно с утра.

— Стрелять может только тот, кто готов быть застреленным, Тенма, — как всегда философски отозвался Йохан. Он варил кофе - пусть готовит, всё равно отберу. — А вы слишком цените жизнь. "Если хочешь отомстить, стань сильнее. Слабый — умрёт."

— Да-да, конечно, — я внимательно наблюдал за ним.

— О чём вы думаете?

— О том, зачем мне готовить кофе, если тебе кофе нельзя, и я аргументировано заберу его себе.

— Какие у вас низменные желания доктор, и, между прочим, кофе я готовлю для вас.

— Серьёзно?

— И всегда готовил. Просто у вас маниакальная страсть отбирать его. Поэтому зачем вам мешать? И пью я теперь исключительно минеральную воду. Потому что всё остальное, цитирую: «жутко, вредно и непременно сведёт в могилу, а я очень хочу продолжать портить тебе жизнь и дальше».

— Я немного не так выразился, — исправил я его, настроение было просто сказочным, он подал мне кофе, — но смысл не сильно пострадал. Чем будешь занят, пока я не вернусь?

— Разорю несколько банков, но, так как это не займёт много времени, позже погуляю по пляжу… и, что бы вы хотели на ужин?

— Всё совершенно законно?

— Всё законно до дрожи и скукоты. Можно мне будет заехать за вами?

— Конечно, как хочешь.

— Тенма, а тебе не вредно пить кофе? Кофеин ведь плохо влияет на сердце. Не боитесь погибнуть от коронарной недостаточности?

— Бояться погибнуть от кофе? Тогда, когда я живу с тобой? — какой абсурд, я отсмеялся и вновь взглянул на растерянного Йохана. — Вообще-то количество кофеина в двух-трёх чашках кофе способно повысить систолическое артериальное давление на 3-14 мм рт.ст., а диастолическое на 4-13 мм рт.ст. но всё это настолько незначительно…

— Чрезмерное употребление кофеина у человека приводит к повышению раздражимости, — хмуро продолжил он.

— Ты считаешь, что я раздражителен?

— Последние два дня. Что-то случилось? — и он поднял на меня свои невинно светлые глаза. — Вы можете мне об этом рассказать.

То ли вопрос, то ли просьба. Я вздохнул и подчинился, всё равно он узнает, если, конечно, не он причина всего этого.

— За два дня в больницу был доставлено три трупа. Вся полиция в городе сходит с ума. Они просто… человек не мог сотворить такое! И никого. Подозреваемых нет…

— Значит, он всё же решился поиграть здесь.

— Кто «Он»?

— Зверь. Он пришёл в город неделю назад. Я говорил вам об этом.

— Ты бредил, у тебя была лихорадка.

— Нет.

— Человек не мог совершить такое! Этого просто не может быть. Даже ты… ты — убиваешь гуманнее, понимаешь, Йохан?

— Я бы с вами поспорил, так как я сначала убиваю личность, а Зверь убивает тело. Он просто Зверь — животное.

Человек может стать чем угодно, доктор. Злом или любовью, ангелом или дьяволом. Только мы можем решить — оставаться ли нам людьми.

Зверь же решил, что не хочет быть человеком…

А значит, он будет вынужден убивать, снова и снова. И никогда не сможет насытиться…

***

Я вспомнил об этом утреннем разговоре, когда, выйдя из операционной и взглянув на ярко освещённый южным солнцем двор, заметил его машину. Значит, сейчас поднимется сюда на лифте. Закрыл глаза, их жгло, наверное, будут слезиться. Три часа жутчайшего напряжения, и сейчас я чувствовал, как оно наконец-то отпускает меня. Восхитительное умиротворение. Ради него и живу.

— Доктор?

Я не поворачиваюсь на его голос и не открываю глаза. Чувствую, как чужие ладони ложатся мне на плечи.

— Вам не хорошо?

— Просто немного устал, — тру глаза, и он отводит мою руку.

— Не нужно, будут красные и могут воспалиться.

— И кто из нас врач?

— Разумеется вы, — я слышу, что он улыбается. На несколько мгновений открываю глаза, только для того, чтоб проверить, не ошибся ли я, и вновь зажмуриваюсь.

— Свет, — простонал я, — слишком яркий.

— Пойдёмте, — он утягивает меня в сторону моего кабинета. Замечательна мысль. Там очень плотные жалюзи и при желании можно сделать «ночь».

— Что за препарат вы приняли? — упав на диван, я с удивлением понимаю, что он догадался, но как?

— Фенамин…

— Фенамин, — он на мгновение задумался, — стимулирует восходящую активирующую ретикулярную формацию ствола головного мозга. И зачем?

— Грустно быть гением, если ты не знаешь, как воспользоваться своими знаниями. Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, — он сел рядом со мной так, что я касался его плеча.

— Я знаю что фенамин делает, я не знаю, как он действует, к сожалению, я не врач.

— Да уж, скорее к счастью. Мощный стимулятор ЦНС. Он повышает психическую и физическую работоспособность, улучшает настроение, вызывает эйфорию, бессонницу, тремор, беспокойство. В терапевтических дозах — оказывает пробуждающий эффект, устраняет усталость, повышает физические возможности. Стимулирует дыхательный центр и в этом плане действует как аналептик.

— Восхитительно — просто панацея…

— Если бы… у панацеи нет побочных эффектов. А вот фенамин вызывает беспокойство, головную боль, спутанность сознания и параноидный психоз. Но мне до этого ещё очень далеко.

— А разве Панацея — это средство, у которого нет побочных эффектов? Я всегда считал, что панацея — это лекарство от всех болезней.

Его голос убаюкивал, я удобно устроил голову на спинке дивана и устало вытянул ноги.

— Знаешь, давно, когда я ещё только начинал учиться на врача, у нас был курс истории медицины, и оттуда я запомнил только две вещи:

первая — Панацея — лекарство от всех болезней;

и вторая — Лекарство от всех болезней — это смерть…

Преподаватель так и не смог мне объяснить, почему эти две истины не связаны в одну, как он говорил, у людей должна быть надежда на исцеление, вера в то, что может существовать такой препарат. Но это не правда. Всё не правда.

— Как вы красиво ушли от ответа на вопрос «Зачем?».

— Потому, что это — стимулятор, — выдохнул я, думая о том, что, наверное, уснуть сейчас, во время разговора было бы глупо, — он… не такой уж и плохой, — я против воли улыбнулся, — кофе намного вреднее, Йохан.

Смутно помню, как прижался к чему-то удобному и теплому, а затем блаженная темнота, ну наконец-то.

Первой мыслью было то, что я проснулся не дома, слишком мягко. И темно. Искусственная «ночь», я понимал это. Он был рядом, его пальцы гладили мои волосы, изредка касаясь виска. Я спал, обхватив Йохана за талию и удобно устроив голову на его бедре…

Смущение или стыд? Я так и не понял, какое из этих чувств доминировало.

— Доктор, вы проснулись, — он слегка склонился надо мной, и я почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ваш ритм дыхания сбился.

— Надолго я уснул?

— На полтора часа.

— А спрашивать, почему ты меня не разбудил, бесполезно?

— Разумеется.

***

Возбуждение накатывало удушливыми волнами, казалось, что сам воздух расплавлен, и ты вдыхаешь жидкий металл. Понять, что всё, что я чувствую, явно химического происхождения не составляло особого труда, вот только мне нужен ответ на единственный вопрос: «Как? Как такое могло случиться?» и лишь затем — «я убью его».

Я не слышу того, как он подходит.

Обнимает. Гибкий, как змея, и такой же ядовитый… красивый.

— Что ты подсыпал? Апоморфин? — меня трясёт от злости или от желания, а может и от того и от другого вместе. Хоть бы он до меня не дотрагивался! Сбрасываю его руки с себя и отступаю на шаг назад. Дальше некуда. Перила лоджии. Холодный морской бриз обжигает ветром и, по контрасту с пылающей кожей, кажется просто ледяным.

— Вы думаете это апоморфин? Ошибаетесь, это йохимбе, намного сильнее… действие препарата сложное и неоднозначное, — голос Йохана, только от его тембра я уже хочу его… — повышает сексуальную чувствительность и координацию движений, вызывает неконтролируемый… — он легко касается губами моей щеки и скользит вниз, касаясь шеи, дьявол, когда он успел подойти? — …прилив эмоций, помогая тем самым преодолеть "психологический барьер"… — его тихий шёпот на ухо, касаясь кожи дыханием, — … вам ведь уже всё равно кто я, не так ли, mein lieber Doktor?

«Да…» — ответили инстинкты, а мне пришлось глубоко вздохнуть и спросить:

— Чего ты добиваешься? Что ты делаешь?

— А на что это похоже? — казалось, он удивлен, вероятно, тем, что я ещё способен задавать вопросы. — Разве это не очевидно? Я хочу, что бы вы были моим. Это всё.

— А моё мнение тебя, разумеется, не интересует?

Он был рядом, но больше не предпринимал попыток коснуться меня. А мне бы хотелось… 

…не думать.

— Очень интересует, более чем вы думаете. Просто это очень несправедливо… — его голос абсолютно спокоен. — То, что я желаю вас, а вы ко мне совершенно равнодушны.

— Между нами всё что угодно, только не равнодушие.

Закрываю глаза. Боже, как же мне плохо.

— Мне не нравятся мужчины, Йохан. Я стопроцентный натурал.

— Мне не нравятся ни мужчины, ни женщины… единственный человек, которому я хочу принадлежать — это вы.

Он порывисто обнимает меня, вцепляется в плечи и проникновенно шепчет на ухо:

— Ну почему вы отказываетесь? — теперь его губы скользят по моим. Это не поцелуй, просто касание. Но кажется, что на коже ставят клеймо, словно выжигает в сознании «mein lieber».

Я сдаюсь. 

Я открываю глаза. 

Его взгляд, в нём совершенно ничего нельзя прочесть, я бы сказал, что это пустота, но это не так, это Бездна. Его глаза чаще всего кажутся просто серыми, но на самом деле они синие, с зелёными вкраплениями, красивые. Ни у кого таких больше нет.

Он целует меня.

Он прав.

Мне совершенно всё равно кто сейчас со мной, это так легко. Списать всё на действие препарата, легко закрыться от своих сомнений, легко забыть кто он, легко не помнить кто я … но это всё не правда, это низко, в первую очередь по отношению к самому себе. А я не собираюсь упрощать жизнь. Кому угодно — только не себе.

Резкий удар в корпус. Чёртов врачебный кодекс, я просто физически не могу ударить в лицо человека, у которого была черепно-мозговая травма. Он резко выдыхает и падает, успеваю подхватить его до того, как его затылок соприкоснется с полом.

Он смотрит на меня, я не могу понять его взгляда.

— Да, больно, — соглашаюсь я, осторожно высвобождая ладонь, из-под его головы, — минут через пять пройдет. Он неподвижно лежит на деревянных досках лоджии и пытается дышать. Именно пытается. Этот удар сбивает ритм, и кажется, что ты вот-вот задохнешься. А я склонён над ним и неотрывно смотрю на его губы. Точнее… 

любуюсь… им. 

Он красив даже тогда, когда не опасен.

Сильное, бешеное животное, первобытное желание дьявольского греха.

Мои пальцы помимо воли сжимаются на его шее… убить.

Это было бы правильно?

Я чувствую под кожей биение его крови, пульс просто сумасшедший. Я хочу его.

Разжимаю пальцы и опускаю руку ниже.

Моя раскрытая ладонь на его груди.

Кончики пальцев касаются открытой кожи в вырезе рубашки, и так хочется запустить туда руку, скользить и ощущать это бархатное прикосновение.

Я резко встаю. В глазах темнеет. Он похож на куклу, оставленную кукловодом. Идеальную, правильную куклу…

Смотреть на него… он ведь, и правда, так красив.

Той красотой, которая не принадлежит ни к одному из полов. Прекрасен, как андрогины. И в мужском и в женском воплощении… на несколько мгновений я вижу Анну, и наваждение проходит.

Он и есть андрогин. Не человек, возможно больше, чем человек. Идеальное существо, состоящее из двух абсолютно одинаковых частей: Йохан и Анна…

Разделённое… несовершенное…

Вздохнув, я ухожу с лоджии. Через несколько минут Йохан придёт в норму. Опасаться за него не стоит.

Желание винтом скручивает низ живота, и память услужливо подсовывает картину, словно отпечатанную на внутренней стороне век: …он …на полу …беззащитный и такой доступный. Всё просто так и говорит: «Бери!».

Резко закрываю дверь в ванную и с силой бью рукой в стену. Боль отрезвляет и помогает вернуть рассудок и критичность мышления. Надолго ли?

Включаю воду. Голова гудит, и шум льющейся воды почему-то успокаивает.

Печально усмехаюсь своему отражению в зеркале. Взъерошенный, с безумно горящими глазами.

— Ты жалок, доктор Тенма, — говорю я самому себе. Что ж, всегда можно вспомнить подростковый способ снятия напряжения, и при этом постараться не думать о Йохане.

Зайдя в спальню, застаю его мирно спящего, ну или прикидывающегося таковым. Впрочем, этого я от него и ожидал.

Просыпаюсь от того, что меня целуют. Его губы скользят по шее и обводят ключицы. На несколько мгновений он замирает, и я слышу пульс своей ярёмной вены, к которой он прижался губами. Он слегка сжимает зубами кожу над ней, и меня буквально выгибает от сладкой боли.

— Йохан, — слишком похоже на стон… сцепляю зубы и почти рычу, — не делай этого.

— Доктор… — он прижимается ко мне и так смотрит в глаза, что…

…что ж, Тьма в моей душе тоже слишком глубока…

И уже на грани слышимости он произносит: «Du bist mein einziges... Licht»* …

 

_• — Ты мой единственный…Свет (нем.)_

***

— Ещё четыре трупа, только за последнюю неделю, — я устало потёр висок и хмуро взглянул на Йохана, тот с поистине вселенским спокойствием вёл машину, — а ты, разумеется, ничего не знаешь?

— Знаю, конечно, но меня это не касается. Умереть — это вполне нормально. Думаю, это самое интересное, что с ними случалось за всю жизнь.

Я покачал головой, его логика… она сводит с ума.

— Вы чем-то расстроены? — он не оборачивался, смотрит только на дорогу, или просто я так предсказуем?

— Да, — я соглашаюсь, да и зачем ему врать.

— Зря, те люди не стоят того, что бы вы даже думали о них. Если мы задаём достаточно глубокие вопросы, наступает момент, когда ответы, если они могут быть даны, убивают. Вы действительно хотите понять меня, доктор?

— Порой мне кажется, что это очень плохая идея.

Он улыбается.

«Никогда не верь демону и не пытайся его перехитрить, особенно если он тебе улыбается».

— Приехали.

Уже подходя к дверям дома, он настороженно спросил:

— Вам ничего не кажется странным?

— Нет, — я равнодушно пожал плечами. — А что? Есть повод беспокоиться?

— Не знаю.

Я спокойно открыл дверь и уже было тянулся включить свет, как меня резко прижали к стене и закрыли ладонью рот, я дёрнулся в попытке высвободиться, но, услышав сдержанное шипение Йохана на ухо, замер.

— Здесь смерть.

— Что? — так же тихо спросил я, когда он слегка ослабил нажим. Мои губы скользили по его руке и это наводило на вполне определённые мысли, я слегка дёрнул головой, и рука скользнула по моей шее и замерла, слегка касаясь ключиц. Дьявол, я теперь что, всё время буду думать о том, что… — А нормально сказать нельзя было?

— Когда я понял, что это, вы уже вошли в дом.

— Я включу свет, — но он перехватил мою руку и потянул за собой.

— Не надо, я вижу в темноте, а все остальные, с большой вероятностью, нет, зачем целенаправленно лишать себя преимущества?

В доме царила тишина. Мерзкая, липкая, всеобволакивающая. Хотелось сбежать. Разум молчал, полностью уступив инстинктам.

Йохан остановился на пороге гостиной, это я понял по тому, как коснулся грудью его спины.

Было очень темно, отражённого тусклого света с улицы хватало только на то, чтоб разглядеть абрисы окружающей обстановки, не более.

Его рука, сжимающая моё запястье, разжалась.

— Можете включить свет, доктор.

Свет равнодушно-ярко залил комнату.

Три трупа.

Двое мужчин и девушка.

Я моментально бросился проверять пульс, но это было явно лишнее, я сразу увидел, что они мертвы. Это… ни с чем не спутаешь.

Переведя взгляд на девушку, я удивился тому, почему сразу не узнал её. Это была наша… ну что-то вроде домработницы. Она приходила убираться раз в два дня, я, честно говоря, мало с ней общался. Всеми делами касательно дома заведовал Йохан, и меня это совершенно не касалось, особенно после того, как он вернул мне мою работу.

— Объяснишь, что произошло? — окликнул я Йохана, который с задумчивым взглядом художника изучал эту картину.

Наслаждался ей.

— Да, конечно. Эта милая девочка вместе со своими дружками решили нас ограбить. Впрочем, мотивы мне не совсем ясны, так как в доме не хранится слишком больших сумм денег, но она, скорее всего, этого так и не выяснила, — он плавно опустился на пол и вытянул из-за спины девушки небольшую сумку и, раздернув молнию, заглянул внутрь, — да, вот и они. Что ж, это к лучшему. Она мне не нравилась.

— Почему? — я отвлёкся от набирания вызова полиции. — Почему она тебе не нравилась?

— Мне не нравился её взгляд, которым она смотрела на вас, доктор. Когда вы не видели.

— И чем же конкретно тебя так раздражал взгляд? — я только сейчас заметил на столе недопитую бутылку вина, вторая, пустая, стояла под столом.

— Просто это тот взгляд, которым на вас смотрю я.

Я обернулся к нему. Он смотрел на девушку.

— Единственное, что я не понимаю - зачем они остались, ведь логичнее, взяв деньги, сбежать.

— Очевидно, не смогли вскрыть второй сейф, — он раздражённо повёл плечами, — в нём просто документы, было бы из-за чего умирать…

— Яд в вине?

— Да, доктор.

— То есть, ты их отравил?

— Нет, ну что вы. Они его сами выпили, по доброй воле. Вообще-то они ждали убить нас, чтоб открыть второй сейф, а убийство свалить на нынешнего маньяка. Я бы так поступил, если б не мог вскрыть сейф. А вы обвиняете меня в том, что я убил их?

— Всё вино в доме отравлено?

— Нет, избирательно. Только определённые сорта, — мило признался Йохан.

— А что было, если б вино выпил я?

— Я бы очень расстроился.

— Польщён. Не передать словами как.

— Доктор, — я посмотрел на него, он отрицательно качнул головой, — вы не пьёте вино, вы не пьёте шампанское, вы ненавидите мартини, всё, что содержит хоть каплю алкоголя, вызывает в вас протест. Самый безопасный напиток в доме — это кофе.

— А если б я пришёл не один? В этом случае мы имеем на выходе два трупа. О таком варианте ты не думал?

— Вы всегда предлагаете гостям чай или кофе, вы ненавидите алкоголь. Кстати, интересно, почему? В любом случае, те сорта вин и коньяка, что вам наиболее приемлемы, а их всего ничего, не отравлены. И они стоят в баре. В этом случае никто не погибнет. Но лучше всего не приводить никого домой, и лучше вам не встречаться ни с какими девушками, — его взгляд стал тяжелым.

Очень тяжелым.

А мне до безумия хотелось рассмеяться. Да, именно, в комнате с тремя трупами, с морем ядовитого вина и… с ним.

Не может быть. Меня ревнуют.

— Почему, Йохан? Зачем тебе именно я?

— Потому что если ты нашел что-то стоящее в твоей жизни — держись за это, пока не сломаешь пальцы.

***

Всё началось с разбитого стекла. Я не знаю, как это вышло, но внезапно витраж буквально рухнул на меня. Отшатнувшись от падающих стёкол и на автомате прикрыв рукой глаза, я оступился.

И уже падая на осколки, понимал, что отчаянно не успеваю защитить шею, что эти два осколка рассекут мне шейную артерию и что это крайне глупая смерть.

— Доктор? — Йохан, его голос дрожит и срывается.

Открываю глаза. Первое что я вижу — его руки… прошитые стеклом насквозь.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Я был слишком далеко, — прерывистый вдох, — и не успел бы оттолкнуть вас.

Он стремительно бледнеет, и его кожа становится буквально прозрачной. Он и так настолько светлокож, что порой кажется альбиносом, но сейчас Йохан скорее напоминает привидение.

Вокруг кровь. Слишком много крови для всего лишь порезанной вены. Резкий запах железа и соли. За секунду понимаю, что случилось. Весь левый рукав его рубашки алый. Слишком яркий цвет. Артерия.

— Идиот, — рычу я, судорожно расстёгивая и вытаскивая ремень. А ведь я почти уже ушёл на работу… Сильно пережимаю ему импровизированным жгутом руку в области плеча, будем надеяться, что ремень с этим справится, и кровотечение остановится.

Так же быстро набираю номер скорой помощи и называю наш адрес и номера страховок.

— У вас на шее кровь, доктор…

Я потерянно прикладываю ладонь к саднящей коже и с удивлением вижу кровь, её очень мало.

Сглатываю и теперь точно понимаю, что это ощущение мне не показалось. Мерзкое чувство стекающей по пищеводу крови, ощущение металла во рту.

Смотрю на часы: 9.37

— Йохан, — он внимательно смотрит на меня, — 9.37 — запомни, пожалуйста. Время наложение жгута.

Он кивает. Я встаю, меня удивляет, как легко я поднимаюсь на ноги. Думал, будет хуже. Успеваю найти и принести вниз малый хирургический набор и обезболивающее.

Набирая лидокаин в шприц и проводя Йохану футлярную блокаду, я судорожно отсчитываю время.

У него, если надеяться на жгут, есть 25 минут.

У меня 7…

Нет, не так…

Времени не существует. До тех пор, пока я не завершу работу.

_*вспышка*_

Просыпаться было странно… он обнимал меня одной рукой, точнее это было даже не объятье, а словно он проверял здесь ли я и, коснувшись меня, забыл отдёрнуть руку.

Быстрый взгляд на часы.

Я слегка повёл плечом, чтоб встать, не желая будить его, и объятье из невесомо-неощутимого мгновенно стало стальным.

— Йохан, — тихо позвал его.

— М-м-м? — он тут же отпустил меня и открыл глаза. Невероятно красивые, сонные, подёрнутые дымкой, словно он ещё видит сон. Коснулся горячими, сухими губами моей щеки и затем тихо прижался лбом в районе между шеей и плечом.

— Уже восемь?

— Да, — я сел, а Йохан мирно сполз по наклонной моего тела на постель. Вот как так можно спать? Он ведь даже не проснулся на самом деле. Зато вполне способен поддерживать разговор и отвечать на вопросы…

Спя…

Интересная особенность, то есть одна часть его сознания никогда не спит, или существует совершенно автономно.

Золотая мечта психиатрии.

Он слегка приподнимается, опираясь на локоть.

— Я отвезу вас?

Аккуратно толкнув его в плечо, мягко роняю обратно на постель.

— Я вполне способен сам доехать до госпиталя.

— Опасно…

— Что?

— Опасно в городе. Зверь сегодня будет охотиться… я чувствую его голод. Я понимаю его жажду… эта жажда не утолена, эта жажда никогда не будет утолена…

Я просто… боюсь за вас, мой любимый доктор. Без вас Ich brauche das Leben nicht.*  
Und wer fragt nach mir und wer will mich hören?**

_1-Без вас мне не нужна жизнь.  
2— Но кто меня спрашивает, и кто меня хочет слушать?_

 

_*вспышка*_

Операция. Разлитое в воздухе напряжение. Хромированный блеск. Скрежет стали. Я знаю, что оперирую Йохана, височная кость вскрыта краниотомом и лежит в физрастворе. У меня в руке миллиметровый скальпель, и я с иррациональным ощущением ужаса спокойно рассекаю Corona Mortis*…

Почему мне так холодно?

Везде кровь. На белых халатах она смотрится ещё более отвратительной.

Резкий свет бестеневой лампы режет и слепит глаза.

Мои руки все в крови. Это так привычно. Почему же мне страшно?

Почему же она такая холодная? Словно жидкий азот.

Всё крошится и рассыпается острыми розовыми осколками. Кровь острая, как стекло…  
Как стекло… — почему-то эта мысль кажется очень важной, но…

Мне холодно.

Кровавый лёд, словно оковы, схлопывается у меня на шее.

Дышать! Так хочется глотать воздух ртом, но его просто нет… где я?

Я умер?

_1-Корона Смерти (латынь.)_

 

_*вспышка*_

Снег. Когда он успел выпасть?

Холодно, с удовольствием вдыхаю морозный воздух и плотнее закутываюсь в плащ, поднимаю воротник и оглядываюсь.

Красиво. Картинно падает снег. Длинная, уходящая в сияющую белизну, аллея с крестами.

Замечательно. И что меня занесло на кладбище?

— Доктор, — резко обернувшись, вижу его. Он смотрит на падающий снег, и мне не понять выражение его глаз. Но он очень расстроен: — Вы ведь не пойдёте туда? — и Йохан кивком указывает на теряющийся в снежной туманной дымке конец аллеи.

— Где я?

— Почему вы думаете, что я знаю ответ?

Йохан переводит на меня взгляд, и я вижу, что он плачет. Я удивлённо прикладываю ладонь к его щеке и вытираю слезу, он перехватывает мою руку, целует запястье…

— Оглянитесь.

Вижу крест с выбитыми на нём шестнадцатью цифрами и моим именем. Последние четыре почему-то подрагивали и постоянно менялись.

— Значит, я умер? — странно, но ужаса от созерцания своей собственной могилы нет.

— Возможно.

Внимательно смотрю на Йохана, он зябко кутается в большой шарф и так и не отпускает мою руку.

— Я отведу вас, куда вы скажете… или обратно, или к вратам Рая, — он невесело усмехнулся, и в сочетании со слезами улыбка смотрелась маской.

— В моей вере нет понятия «рая» как такового.

— В моей тем более… но Отец разрешил мне проводить вас, если вам будет одиноко в пути.

— Отец?

Он кивает, и за его спиной распахиваются огромные чёрные крылья. Несколько перьев кружат в воздухе и резко контрастируют со снежно-белой реальностью.

— Думаю, мне не нужно отвечать на вопрос: «кто он»?

— Думаю, я всё же хотел бы это услышать.

— Если я являюсь Антихристом, то мой отец — это Дьявол.

— Логично. Тогда… где сейчас находится мое тело? Да и твоё тоже? Если конечно ты — не плод моего воображения, отравленного сибазоном и токсическими продуктами распада.

— Разумеется, мы в реанимации, мой любимый доктор, именно поэтому,здесь так холодно… кровезаменители, свежезамороженная плазма, отмытые эритроциты — вся эта мерзость на редкость холодная. А ещё вас подключили к ИВЛ, — обиженно произнёс Йохан, — а это очень-очень плохо. Почему вы не сказали мне, что умираете?

Я не знаю ответа на этот вопрос. Как сказать, что я просто… если б я сказал, то, вероятнее, он бы не дался, чтоб я спас его… а спас ли? Глупо, конечно, но всё же…

— А почему ты в реанимации?

— Критичное падение ОЦК, вследствие этого — потеря сознания… ничего серьёзного. Они просто боятся осложнений, а вот с вами всё намного серьёзнее.

— И что же со мной?

— В отличие от меня — вы умираете, — в очередной раз повторил он и взял меня за другую руку, только сейчас я заметил, что у него на руках когти, похожие на птичьи, острые.

— Мы не знаем, что лучше — жить или умереть, — я запрокидываю голову и смотрю в пустоту неба, ощущая легчайшие прикосновения падающего снега. — Поэтому нам не следует ни чрезмерно восхищаться жизнью, ни трепетать при мысли о смерти. Мы должны одинаково относиться к ним обоим. Это идеальный вариант. Возможно это к лучшему.

— Я не хочу, что бы вы умирали, это нечестно. Не честно оставить меня здесь…

Он вцепляется мне в волосы и заставляет посмотреть ему в глаза:

— Если б я мог, — он практически рычит, — если б я мог утащить вас отсюда силой, не сомневайтесь — я бы это сделал. Но эта проклятая «свобода выбора». Я никак не могу повлиять на вас… — он разжимает руки и падает на колени, крылья плащом вычерняют снег. — Я так хочу забрать вас отсюда, доктор…

— Хорошо, — я равнодушно киваю, — если ты так этого желаешь, то я пойду с тобой.

***

— У тебя глаза красные.

— Вы б свои видели, — он усмехается.

— Вот почему тебя пускают? Что ты вообще здесь забыл?

— Вас я здесь забыл… можно подумать, что на этой планете есть люди, которые способны меня куда-то не пустить, за исключением вас, разумеется. К тому же, вам скучно, не так ли?

— Да, ужасно.

— Тогда объясните, что случилось с вами и почему вы почти погибли?

— Почти?

— Ваше сердце дважды останавливалось.

— Даже так… я был уверен, что умру, возможно поэтому. На самом деле мне невероятно повезло. Осколок рассёк артерию и заблокировал её собой же. Кровотечение было внутренним и внешне не визуализировалось. Кусочек стекла играл роль клапана, он увеличивал время, но под давлением крови продолжал рассекать стенки артерии и ткани, тем самым постепенно увеличивая кровотечение. Вот так, ничего интересного, Йохан.

— И вам не было страшно, доктор?

— У меня была стадия «отрицания». А вообще это всё довольно забавно. Ты пытался спасти жизнь мне, я пытался спасти жизнь тебе… и в итоге мы оба чуть не умерли.

— Но ведь не умерли? К тому же, как я слышал, вас оперировали две бригады хирургов, они как раз не успели смениться.

Я расстроенно взглянул в окно и равнодушно провёл рукой по бинтам на шее.

— Ммм? Тогда кто оперировал тебя?

— Никто, — он забавно положил голову на ладонь, правая рука была в пластырях, левая в бинтах и фиксаторах, — вы всё сделали правильно, а затем потеряли сознание. Мне не нужен был хирург, поэтому я был просто подключён к системам. А вот за вас боролись очень долго.

— Чувствую, что долго, — огрызнулся я, раздражённо касаясь груди, — а ведь я до сих пор был уверен, что дефибриллятор — совершенно безболезненная вещь…

— Есть ещё одна новость.

— Какая?

— В вас стреляли. Стеклянный витраж рухнул именно поэтому. Пулю нашли случайно.

Я не знал, что на это ответить. Кому нужно меня убивать?

— Ты знаешь, кто стрелял? — глупый вопрос, откуда он может…

— Конечно, доктор, — он мягко кивает, и от его взгляда становится жутко, — как только мы отсюда выйдем, я обещаю вам интересное представление, — и его глаза буквально вспыхивают потусторонним светом, так что я невольно вспоминаю свой сон.

— Йохан?

— М-м-м?

— Ты можешь мне сказать, кто твой отец?

— Да, mein lieber Doktor, мой отец — Дьявол, и я уже отвечал вам на этот вопрос, когда мы стояли на заснеженной и уходящей в свет аллее с крестами…

…а ещё там было ужасно холодно…

***

— Считаете ли вы меня человеком?

— Смотря что ты вкладываешь в понятие «человек»? — отозвался я, глядя на море.

Он задумался:

— Как говорил один очень интересный писатель: «двуногое, лишённое перьев»?

Ему всегда удаётся втягивать меня в странные и непонятные споры.

— Тогда, да — ты человек. Ты выглядишь как человек; твое ДНК — как у человека; твоё тело — как у человека; твой метаболизм — как у человека…

— Ключевое слово «как», да?

— Да, потому что ты не мыслишь, как человек.

— Разве люди не убивают себе подобных?

— Убивают, конечно, но у них для этого есть мотивация и желание через убийство чего-то достигнуть.

— Маньяки убивают только ради удовольствия, но они ведь люди?

— Да, — я перевёл взгляд на него, он очень внимательно смотрел на меня, — но ты, убивая, не испытываешь ничего.

— А разве вы испытываете что либо, когда просто дышите? Разумеется, меня это не волнует. Мне порой кажется, что это такая же плохая привычка, как курение у некоторых.

— Курение не приносит страдание окружающим.

— Вы так уверены? Зато убивает природу.

— Ты мыслишь слишком глобально. Мне порой кажется, что ты вообще другой вид и мимикрируешь под Homo Sapiens, потому что это наиболее удобно.

— Возможно, — он тоже перевёл взгляд на море и продолжил резко, без перехода: — Я вас люблю, доктор.

— Нет, не любишь, — спокойно отозвался я, — Йохан, ответь, а ты никогда не хотел нормальной семьи?

— Нормальной? — он задумался и по слогам произнёс это слово. — Если перевести вопрос в вашу систему ценностей, то вероятнее всего вы хотите спросить о детях?

— Да, именно об этом.

— Доктор, — он вздохнул и отрицательно повёл головой, — вы ведь лучше меня должны понимать, какие у меня могут быть дети. Законы генетики ещё никто не отменял.

Я вздрогнул, он так рассуждал об этом, словно…

— Если они будут такими же как я, то мне жаль человечество. Мне лучше не размножаться. И если б с моей смертью исчез и мой генетический код — это было бы идеально, но ведь есть Анна.

Поэтому совершенно исчезнуть не получится. Будем надеяться, что её дети не будут похожи на меня.

И я правда люблю вас, зря вы мне не верите. Ведь нет такого человека, которому не было бы позволено любить.

— Ключевое слово «человек», не так ли?

— Я — человек.

— Нет, ты опровергаешь это утверждение одним только своим существованием.

Он грустно смотрит на меня.

— Наши взгляды — как наши часы, на них разное время, но вы, мой любимый доктор, верите только своим…

***

Он убивал её.

Ломал шею, разрывал связки, вырывал органы…

Он был похож на голодную собаку, которая получила вожделенную тушку кролика.

Хорошо, что я ничего не слышал.

Хотя, возможно я оглох.

Йохан был рядом. Но я перестал ощущать его сознание, как нечто цельное. Я знал, что он держит меня, точнее удерживает от совершения безрассудных вещей, его рука закрывала мне рот, не давая кричать.

— Тихо, — его голос почти беззвучен, я чувствую, что он говорит, — мы можем спугнуть его. Вы должны его увидеть… может, даже понять … я ведь обещал вам «представление»? Вы на нём единственный и главный зритель.

Вцепляюсь зубами в его ладонь и понимаю, что прокусил кожу, а его голос по-прежнему беззвучен:

— Вы хотите, что бы я убил его? Желаете ли вы, чтоб он перестал существовать? Он больше никого не убьёт… больше никто не пострадает… никого не привезут в холодный морг с тускло светящимися лампами, вы не будете больше видеть страданий тех, кто любил их, жертв Зверя больше не будет, не будет боли… ужас прекратится… если Зверь умрёт…

Слизываю кровь с губ и тяжело дышу. Думать не получается:

— … убей… убей его…

— Вы разрешаете мне убить? Разрешаете?

— …да… — выдох. — Убей его! — это прозвучало как приказ.

— Спасибо, доктор… — он на мгновение крепко обнимает меня и тут же отстраняется.

Легко и не скрываясь, он идет к убийце. Мне не страшно. Хоть я и знаю, что у него нет никакого оружия. Он — самое совершенное из всего, что может убить. Зверю стоит бояться. Я хочу, что бы он боялся. Я желаю ощутить его смерть и страх, его ужас.

Я — зритель… это очень захватывающее представление, ужасное, отвратительное, но захватывающее…

Зверь резко оборачивается, словно готовясь или напасть или сбежать, очевидно, услышав шаги Монстра…

…то, что медленно и неотвратимо приближалось к нему, уже не было Йоханом…

… как, впрочем, и не было человеком.

Мне великолепно видно всё действие, которое красочно разворачивается между ними. Хотя «красочно» это сильно сказано.

Они просто смотрят. Друг на друга. Враг на врага. Зверь на Монстра. Никакой схватки или сражения… бой разумов и интеллекта, или врождённой способности подавлять чужую волю?

Никогда не думал, что испытаю это на себе, его власть настолько сильна, что подавляет всё, любые мысли, хочется упасть на колени и прижать кулаки к вискам, чтоб исчезло это ужасное ощущение, его давление на разум отравляет сознание. Словно яд растекается по мыслям, отбирает способность думать, хочется просто подчиниться ему. Таких существ никогда не должно было появляться... боюсь даже представить, что чувствует и ощущает Зверь. Потому, что то, что чувствую я — это всего лишь отголоски давления Йохана на Зверя. С равнодушным удивлением отмечаю — мне приятно, что он испытывает боль. Очень.

По-прежнему ничего не слышу.

Зато вижу, как Зверь делает шаг навстречу Йохану, сокращая расстояние между ними до незначительного, странно, что он вообще может двигаться, и всё-таки падает на колени, опустив плечи так, словно на них легла бетонная плита.

Всё.

Это конец. Он сломан.

Но ещё жив.

Странно, обычно Йохан не любит убивать медленно, если человек уже морально мертв, и тут я понимаю, в чём дело, в памяти всплывает забытый разговор:

«— Я знаю, что вы консультируете полицию по вопросам данного маньяка…

— К чему ты об этом?

— Если узнаю, что ты с ним связался - убью, — и только я, наверное, смог бы понять, что он говорит, о том, что убьёт его, не спросив, и равнодушно проигнорировав запрет.

— Потому что он — Зверь?— смело встретив его взгляд, пытаюсь выяснить я.

— Потому что ты уже занят.

— Как это всё связано?

— Он знал, что он не один зверь в этом городе, знал… но начал охотится на чужой территории. Он знает кто я. Так же, как и я знаю кто он. Он знает, что вы — мой человек. Именно поэтому и пытался вас убить, чтоб вывести меня из равновесия. Глупый ход. В этом случае, в случае вашей смерти, в городе не осталось бы ничего живого.

Мне внезапно стало страшно, вообще впервые с того момента, как мы появились в этом городе. Зря мы в нём появились.

— Почему ты решил, что он знает кто ты?

— Потому что он стрелял.

— Не понимаю, — сдался я, — причём здесь это?

— При том, мой любимый доктор, что, как вы знаете, все его жертвы растерзаны голыми руками, и никакого упоминания об оружии… не так ли?

Согласившись с его доводами, я киваю.

— Что заставило его изменить привычке в случае с вами?

— Не знаю.

— Расстояние, — просто ответил Йохан, — он не мог приблизиться к вам из-за меня. Я подавляю волю где-то в радиусе полукилометра, и если б он подошёл слишком близко — я бы его нейтрализовал. Почувствовал его и принял меры.

Этот его выстрел. Выстрел в вас — его самая большая ошибка в жизни…»

Внезапно возвращается звук, и я слышу, что они разговаривают. Мило беседуют, словно они в гостиной за бокалом вина, а не на безлюдной пустоши, недалеко от верфи, рядом с растерзанным трупом, чей сладковато-приторный запах я ощущаю даже отсюда. Но, к сожалению, я не слышу о чём. Забыв обо всём, я подхожу ближе, и безликий шелест голосов постепенно облекается в слова.

— Non abat me, je autant a le facon de toi… — (фр.: не убивай меня, я такой же, как ты…) – я понимаю, что парень, стоящий перед Йоханом на коленях, прекрасно осознаёт всё происходящее, и лишь подойдя ещё ближе, я узнаю его, это молодой священник. 

Священник? 

Впрочем, я уже, наверное, лишился способности удивляться.

— Warum schossest du? — (нем.: зачем ты стрелял?) кажется, что голос Йохана звучит внутри головы, как ложная слуховая галлюцинация. Он осторожно, почти интимно касается щеки Зверя и скользит рукой к его растрепанным волосам, зарывается в них. Зверь прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке плечом и трётся об неё, словно пёс, признавший хозяина и всячески выказывающий ему своё расположение.

— Tienne boheme brasse toi, il — tiens fers… — (фр.: твой человек мешает тебе, он — твои цепи…)

— Nicht dir zu entscheiden. (не тебе решать.)

— Que toi desire? (чего ты желаешь?)

— Man kann nachdenken, du kannst mir etwas anbieten. (Можно подумать, ты мне сможешь что-либо предложить.)

— Voulez vous coucher avec moi? (Хочешь переспать со мной?)

Монстр не снисходит до ответа, он, мягко и, даже, ласково улыбаясь, медленным движением ломает ему шею. Хруст позвонков выводит меня из состояния пассивного наблюдателя, я пытаюсь подойти ещё ближе, но меня останавливает его голос:

— Не подходите, доктор. Лучше не подходите.

И он с размаху опускает на лицо Зверя ботинок, переламывая и дробя хрупкие лицевые кости. Меня передёргивает.

— Зачем? — единственное, что я могу спросить.

— Не хочу, чтобы он хорошо смотрелся в гробу.

***

Ветер. Не то что бы сильный, но не легкий бриз. Возможно, завтра будет буря. Шторма ещё нет, но волнение очень яростное… и дождь.

Восход. Солнца нет, его не видно, сквозь тяжёлые тучи сиреневато-серо-чёрного цвета ничего не видно, только лишь слабый отблеск того, что эта безумная ночь закончилась.

Я стою в конце причала и пытаюсь найти понимание себя. 

Если б это было так просто.

Обхватываю себя руками и смотрю на море.

Оно вечно. И оно прощает всех. Не помнит обид. Мы вышли из океана и вернемся в него же, но никак не в землю. Земля лжива. Она отобрала у него его детей.

Тяжёлые волны мерно и тягуче накатывают на причал, и с каждым разом я чувствую соль на губах, это хорошо, ведь дождь не бывает солёным.

Я не знаю, что пытаюсь понять, глядя на то, как серый горизонт сливается со стальным морем. И как море словно кипит под дождём, который из влажного тумана уже стал проливным. Я просто хочу быть здесь и сейчас. А погода как никогда точно отражает то, что я чувствую, значит, я могу быть спокоен.

Я не один. Я слышу, а точнее ощущаю, что по доскам причала идет ещё человек. 

Интересно, что он сделал с трупами? Закопал или утопил … хотя нет, не интересно…

— Доктор? — его ладонь ложится мне на плечо, какая горячая… или это я так замерз? Его ладонь, которой он легко свернул шею. Я оборачиваюсь к нему, он смотрит на меня с тревогой и ещё с каким-то непонятным чувством…

… и в его глазах море.

Резко притягиваю его к себе, яростно целуя, почти кусая, вспоминаю вкус его крови. Всё не важно сейчас, нет ничего. Только я и море, что приняло образ человека. Он горячий и ледяной дождь так ярко контрастируют в своих прикосновениях. Его губы тёплые и сухие, они подчиняют меня. Словно со стороны слышу свой стон, пальцы зарываются и сжимают волосы на затылке, углубляя поцелуй, сталкиваясь зубами, сплетаясь языками, продолжая друг друга — пусть это длится вечно. Пусть никогда не заканчивается. «Йохан» — болезненно тихо на выдохе. Он дрожит, я всем телом ощущаю это, он судорожно сжимает меня в объятьях, и тоже коротко стонет куда-то мне в шею, и через секунду я чувствую, как там легко, но от этого не менее ощутимо, смыкаются его зубы. Выгибаюсь, скользя руками по его спине, притягивая его ещё ближе. Вжимаюсь в него. Его рука так же осторожно касается моей скулы, как совсем недавно лица Зверя… нет не так же, но… я внезапно, и очень остро понимаю, что если он убьёт меня сейчас, то я буду благодарен ему за это. Но он так никогда не поступит, потому, что…

— …я люблю вас, доктор. Можете не верить, просто… знайте.

Ответить почти невозможно, но у меня получается:

— Я знаю… не верю, но знаю…

Тяжёлый прерывистый вздох.

— …здесь?

Я слегка прикрываю глаза, кивком соглашаясь с ним. Не хочу, чтоб слова отвлекали.

— Почему? — его слова идут вразрез с его действиями, потому что он расстёгивает на мне рубашку, открывая доступ к шее, ключицам … скользя по ним поцелуями.

— Чтоб доказать себе, что я всё ещё принадлежу этому миру, — слова вымученно слетают с губ.

Он замирает. Хочется потянуться вслед за ним, за его губами, а он откровенно заглядывает мне в глаза. Не хочу ничего слышать. Ведь именно это ты хочешь сделать, да, Йохан? Я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас говорил!

— Этот мир будет принадлежать вам, доктор. Если…

Замолчи! Это невыносимо! Йохан, почему ты всегда всё делаешь на зло мне? Моим интересам? Он попытался ещё что-то произнести, но для меня это уже слишком. Я вцепляюсь в его рубашку так, что белеют пальцы, и притягиваю к себе. Замолчи, Йохан. Хотя бы на несколько минут. С остервенением целую его, больно сминая его губы, почти что кусаю, а он и не пытается вырваться. К тому же, ни о чем умном мы сейчас не договоримся… а о хорошем, тем более…

Опускаюсь на влажные от дождя доски причала, утягивая его за собой, наконец-то срывая с него рубашку… хлопнув тканью, ветер подхватывает её и уносит в море… теперь в общей сине-серой картине ярко белеет пятно.

Йохан стоит передо мной на коленях. Краешком губ тянет улыбку и смотрит на меня. Смотрит и смотрит. Неотрывно. Я бы сказал даже любуясь. Хотя в большей степени это напоминает демонстрацию прекрасного, жилистого, подтянутого тела с молочно-белой кожей, по которой яро стекают струйки дождя.

Мне не жаль его.

Раньше мне казалось, что я смог бы отдать всё, лишь бы увидеть его вот так… на коленях, стоящим передо мной.

Но сейчас, когда я это получил. Легко ли? Или вымученно, пройдя сквозь бескрайние поля гнева, ярости, ненависти, обиды?… я этого не хочу. Или, может, я настолько привык к нему другому, что мне это стало не нужно. Ненужная ненависть. У него мягкая кожа. Хочется прикасаться к нему ещё и ещё. Йохан выгибается почти дугой, откидывает голову назад, открывая свою сильную шею. Его пульс бьётся ровно под моими пальцами, лишь слегка учащён. Кадык дрогнул, когда он попытался сглотнуть. Забавное зрелище…

— Почему ты отдаешься мне, Йохан? — провожу пальцами по его шее к затылку. — Так самозабвенно и полностью?

Его глаза медленно закрываются, когда мои пальцы зарываются в его мокрые волосы.

— Ты ведь с лёгкостью можешь убить меня?

— Творцов нельзя убивать, mein lieber Doktor, их можно только любить …

Господи, прости меня, потому что я себя никогда не прощу.

***

Теперь мы не просто «спим вместе».

Он всегда начинает первым.

А я… постоянно проигрываю и сдаюсь.

Просто невозможно отказаться или остановиться, когда он ласковыми губами своими…

…да, он — Дьявол.

Его голос в такие ночи звучит совершенно по-другому, и, когда я слышу его тихое «mein lieber Doktor», я понимаю, что счастлив.

…да, он – демон.

Порой мне кажется, что дальше уже падать некуда. Это «путь из Нигде в Никуда». Но падение всё не прекращается.

Я жду, когда же я, наконец-то, достигну предела и разобьюсь об него стеклянной пылью.

…да, он — человек.

Но как долго он захочет быть им и дальше?

Я не знаю…


End file.
